A rose by any other name
by Crimsonblossomassassain
Summary: Non massacre story with graphic scenes.  Revenge is a dish best served cold. When sakura is attacked it puts all the males close to her on high alert. Will she be okay? Will they stop him? Will a knight prove himself above all others?
1. Chapter 1

_**Non massacre story with graphic scenes.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I do not own or am getting any profits from this or any other story.**_

_**WARNING this story is not for those with weak stomachs.**_

_**Also I am holding a vote as to who sakura ends up with.**_

Constructive criticism welcome but don't flame. If you don't like the story by genre or style why are you still reading it and reviewing?

The still morning surrounding konoha was broken by an abrupt sound.

"Sakura chan, SAKURA CHAN, are you awake, sakura chan" yelled a concerned Naruto whilst banging on said girls door. The anbu gave a few more knocks ignoring the cracks in the door as he knew his (sister's) temper would occasionally result in her braking her own door down from time to time depending on her attitude.

After hearing no answer Naruto went to her bedroom window to see if she was asleep. Upon looking through the window he saw Sakura in what first glance appeared to be a heavy sleep. Tucked in her crimson red sheets… wait her sheets are white.

As he opened the window and pulled back the half closed curtains he smelt blood and saw a thick trail leading from that very windowsill to Sakura's bed. A lone drop of blood brought his attention back to the bed as it hit the floor at the side of the bed coming off the sheets. In the blink of an eye he had picked Sakura up and had teleported to the hospital. "HELP, PLEASE SHE NEEDS HELP" he screamed as loud as his voice would allow.

Within 5 seconds Tsunade and 11 nurses were at his side putting Sakura on a gurney and rushing her to the emergency room. After Naruto saw Sakura and the others disappear through the emergency doors he stared in shock at the blood coating his front from Sakura for what seemed a lifetime when it was only ten minutes. The male was pulled out of his frozen state as a soft voice reached his ears "Naruto, I know it's hard but what happened, we need to know, it could help" Shizune said as she led the shocked anbu to a chair. A voice of untold misery replied "I don don't kn..ow th th there was bl blood so much blood." "Its okay I will notify the others just relax" with that Shizune left a still shaking Naruto in the care of a nearby nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Its okay I will notify the others just relax" with that Shizune left a still shaking Naruto in the care of a nearby nurse.

Chapter 2

Within the hour Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Yamoto and Ino were there. 11 silent hours passed as the group waited for news on their beloved friend. As the clock chimed marking another hour Ino looked at the clock 7:00pm what happened to Sakura "Naruto what happened to Sakura, I mean you brought her here and we haven't seen her yet so…"Ino murmured still saddened by her friend being injured.

"Sakura was going to meet me for ramen before training but she was late and I thought something was wrong so I went to see if she was okay and …" Naruto mumbled out being cut off by the doors to the emergency room opening revealing a group of tired medics and one very worried Tsunade.

All heads turned to the noise and waited eagerly for the hokage to inform them of her condition. Said woman took slow calculated steps towards the group as she desperately tried to compose herself. The silence was broken by Kakashi "Tsunade how is Sakura?" "It's too soon to tell we've done all we can the rest is up to Sakura, Ive ive never in all my years seen injuries that bad, she had a cracked skull, 2 broken ribs, 3 shattered, along with a shattered left leg, both arms broken, a dislocated hip and jaw, multiple stab wounds and a punctured lung. But the scariest part is that whoever did this didn't want to kill her they wanted to torture her her vocal cords were cut and she had that many drugs through her system it isn't funny." said lady rasped out fighting back tears "What the hell happened to her" yelled Sasuke in outrage "Naruto tell me what happened" Sakura was going to meet us for ramen before training but she was late so I went to see if she was okay. When I got to her place the front door had cracks in it but I thought she was angry again when I knocked for a few minutes with no answer I went to her bedroom window to see if she slept in.

All I saw was a trail of blood leading from the window to the bed. They… the sheets were red" "But Sakura had white sheets" Sai said "She did, they were soaked in blood Sakura was laying under the covers bleeding out unconscious when I saw I broke thought the window and teleported here. But sh.. sh.. she … whoever did this, they tucked her in like nothing was wrong sh .. she she." "oh kami sama" Ino whispered "can we see her" sasuke said "I don't see why not but she is heavily sedated and we want it to stay that way. If she were to wake up in her current condition the shock to her system will kill her "I thought you you said you did what you could" "yes we did but many of her shattered bones will require time as well as jutsus to heal them. It will be painful enough trying to walk again, but she has to start using her arms and worst of all her chakra. That will be the most painful. It will be a month at least before we can let her wake up 2 months after that she can probably leave the hospital then someone will need to care for her day and night for 3-4 months. then if all goes well she can probably start a light training schedule but it could be near 2 years before she is the kinoichi she was last week.

From what we've been able to gather she was drugged with SEFE to remove her chakra and Chloroform to knock her out when he/she cut Sakuras vocal cords then giving her a large dose of TAYR to keep her alert and REDF to keep her paralyzed while she was tortured. We have also discovered several bite marks on her body mainly neck stomach and inner thighs I also noticed that the only part of her body left untouched was her womanhood and womb.


End file.
